Apasionados
by isabellaar
Summary: Elizabeth está dispuesta a experimentar lo que nunca ha sentido, sin embargo, no le conviene a quién desea, lo sabía.*No me arranques de ti", grita mi corazón. Trato de aferrarme con poderosas garras. Me rajo el pecho y me muestro lo suficientemente imperfecto como para poder convencerla de quién soy.* De repente un chispazo, se abre la grieta, los ojos de Peter, amar pero ocurre.
1. Chapter 1

**He tenido el comienzo de esta historia guardada en mis archivos por un largo tiempo, y hace unos días, trabada en la otra historia que estoy culminando, me puse a buscar en mis documentos esos pequeños escritos que nunca he publicado. Lo cierto es que son la burla, pero este me llamo la atención y lo quise acomodar un poco.**

.

.

Elizabeth enrosco sus dedos entre los de él, en un vago intento por disimular el espantoso frío que sentía.

Bill Condon había imaginado formidable mente bien las escenas de la boda de Edward y Bella, quizá la mejor adaptación del libro hasta ahora.

Los decoradores que había contratado hicieron que el bosque donde se filmarían las escenas del altar quedara —dentro de su esencia— como un lugar mágico irreal para aquellas personas amantes de la saga, incluso Sthepenie Meyer (quien se encontraba allí para el ''evento'') no cabía dentro de su propia satisfacción.

Guirnaldas de florecillas blancas colgaban del falso techo que habían creado y las bancas donde se sentarían lo "invitados" se convertían en arboles con ramas sueltas y finas.

A Peter nunca le había gustado el color verde. Desde que lo llamaron para continuar con las dos últimas películas de la saga, no podía andar por una calle o echar un vistazo en algún lugar sin que ese color le saltara a los ojos.

Durante esas tres semanas ella ocupo su mente, estaba más que aclarado, los dos mantenían una amistad íntima y profesional de la cual sin embargo Peter sabía que, aunque quisiera, pensar en Elizabeth de aquella manera era total mente inadmisible, en absoluto, no podía permitírselo. Pero lamentablemente para él todo este esfuerzo resultaba inútil.

No existen mejores amigos entre hombres y mujeres. Él lo sabía.

¿Acaso las cosas debían ser diferentes?

¿Cuán difícil era mantener una relación con una mujer sin terminar en la cama?

Cuando él se decidía a la idea de dejar de pensar en ella, Elizabeth siempre hacia algo que lo hechizaba y lo amarraba aún más… y eran esas las pequeñas acciones que a Peter le encantaban.

Le encantaba ella y su intenso olor a vainilla dulce, su mirada traviesa y desafiante —todo lo contrario a Esme— y sus labios, suaves igual que pétalos perfumados.

El calor del cuerpo de él calentó su mano.

Elizabeth se consideraba una buena actriz, se supone que es vampiro y por ello no debe sentir frío, pero el lugar se encontraba más gélido de lo que los productores pensaban que estaría para aquel día, no pudieron detener las grabaciones, ya habían pospuesto demasiadas y debían terminar la película lo más pronto posible. La fecha del estreno amenazaba todos los días a Bill.

—Mira como se ve Robert —señalo Elizabeth con la quijada— Parece un querubín.

Peter no pudo evitar pensar en el día en que se casó con Jennie.

—Se parece a mí hace quince años. —reconoció.

Elizabeth rió entre dientes.

—Bromeas… —le incito— No puedo imaginarte así… lo siento.

Su aliento se convertía en vaho al salir al aire frío.

—Tengo fotos…

Elizabeth sonrió.

—Quitaras la imagen que tengo de ti con mejillas redondas de mi mente.

Peter la observo con dulzura.

—No tenía las mejillas redondas.

Ella echo su cabeza hacía atrás soltando una dulce carcajada.

—Así es como te imagino, lo siento, nunca vi las revistas.

Un débil rubor tiño los pómulos de Peter

—Estás riendo… —dijo él como si su risa fuese un regalo.

La risa de ella se fue apagando lentamente.

—Me gusta cuando ríes.

A Elizabeth se le acelero el corazón. Comenzó a retumbarle con fuerza, como un tambor enloquecido.

¿Por qué este hombre podía hacer que ella se sintiese así?

¿Por qué Gavin no podía hacerlo igual que Peter?

Ella acaricio la mano de él con el dedo pulgar.

El sentimiento que Elizabeth despertó en Peter siguió intacto.

Sin embargo en sus ojos ocultaba aquella fuerte presión… como esa bomba que muy pronto acabaría estallando y tumbando todo a su paso.

Los sentimientos de Elizabeth aquella mañana se mantenían a flor de piel y daba la impresión de que estos saldrían disparados por sus poros.

El frío no ayudaba a su dermis. Peter Facinelli no ayudaba a calmar la enchinación de su piel.

Él la estaba tocando.

Ella también lo estaba tocando.

Hizo un potente esfuerzo en calmar las llamas que hacían arder su cuerpo.

—¿Está usted coqueteando conmigo señor Cullen?

—No quiero coquetear con usted, señora Platt —dijo Peter, el deseo le roía el estómago igual que el hambre— Porque los juegos son para niños.

Él se volvió para mirarla a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella no cargaba sus lentes de contacto.

—Y no pienso jugar contigo Elizabeth.

La sien izquierda de Elizabeth latía a un ritmo inexorable.

Y Peter supo, escudriñando aquellos ojos de un grisáceo color verde, lo que Elizabeth no podía ocultar.

Ella deseaba abrirse a él, deseaba amarlo, experimentar lo que nunca había experimentado antes, deseaba entender el lenguaje de la pasión.

Él vio su deseo. Vio su excitación.

Vio a una mujer.

Peter era de los que habían buscado y cultivado el amor al borde de la desesperación. Y a fin de cuentas las cosas no habían ido bien.

Es difícil concebir el amor en un escenario diferente. El amor logra apaciguar las naturalezas más hoscas. Pero también es capaz de despertar su otra cara. Esa que lleva el nombre de pasión y transforma todo en un tornado.

Un asiento protesto con un crujido de la madera ante un cambio de peso. Kellan se encontraba postrado a la derecha de Elizabeth con su vestuario formal negro.

Un director estresado que pasaba frente a ellos alzo la voz:

—¡Empezamos en cinco! ¡Iluminación! —el calor de su aliento se convirtió en vaho al entrar en contacto con el aire frío.

Una vena le palpitaba en la sien.

—¡Quiero la luz blanca girando en torno a Roberth, —hizo un movimiento giratorio con sus manos—, no entorno a los padres de Bella!

Y una vez más Elizabeth tembló bajo el aire gélido que acariciaba su piel desnuda, mientras se ponía de pie su brazo rozo contra la tela del flus de Peter.

—Está haciendo una barbaridad de frío. —comentó y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Ashley… su vestido era tan corto y el frío tan desgarrador y penetrante.

Él busco la curva de su espalda hasta llegar a su piel erizada, acariciando su brazo con tranquilidad.

Las yemas de los dedos de él ardían sobre la piel de Elizabeth.

Piel fría y suave.

Ella se odio por sentirse de aquella manera, se sintió estúpida por haber convertido una relación profesional en algo mucho más intenso… algo que nunca debió sentir por aquel hombre.

Un hombre divorciado y nuevamente comprometido.

Un hombre con tres hijas.

En ese momento cayo en cuentas de que tenía que quedarse todo el día en el estudio, que tenía que seguir fingiendo y engañándose a sí misma.

Engañándolo a él.

Por eso, la carga que oprimía sus hombros se desvaneció cuando Bill anuncio la culminación de las filmaciones internas de ese día.

Ansiaba como nunca desaparecer de ese lugar, quería llegar a su hotel encender la calefacción y llamar a Gavin de nuevo, como lo hacía cada noche.

Pero esta noche la intención de la llamada no era tan solo la agonía de querer escuchar su voz si no la desesperación por querer confirmar algo que la desgarraba por dentro.

No solo se hacía daño inconscientemente sino que también le hacía daño a una persona que siempre estuvo para ella.

Un hombre que moría todos los días al despertarse por la mañana y no encontrar a su lado a la mujer que iluminaba su vida.

¿Qué pasaba cuando un hombre y una mujer rompían los lazos que los unían a distancia sin siquiera darse cuenta?

Ella creía amar a Gavin, no quererlo, amarlo. Dos palabras totalmente diferentes.

Pero cuando se cruzó con Peter, la palabra amar tubo otro significado para ella.

.

.

**Espero que os haya gustado y por favor decidme si queréis que continué esta historia en un review. **

**(Ni siquiera se hacía donde va a parar esto) **


	2. Chapter 2 Qué sentían: Quienes eran

**He decidido que voy a continuar esta historia, aun que no sé aun cual es su objetivo, supongo que es que ellos dos esten juntos, o quizá no, o quizá sea una aventura... o no. Debería cambiarle el nombre a: "Infieles" **

**Vale, no es cierto. **

**.**

**.**

—No creo que esta noche deba…

—Hola… —Kellan agitó una mano en la nariz de Peter—. Tierra llamando a Peter Facinelli ¿Dónde se habrá metido? No le encuentro debajo de este serio y viejo hombre que se hace pasar por él.

—¿Me has llamado viejo?

—No. A menos que tu pienses que te he llamado viejo, en ese caso, si lo he hecho.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —le dijo por enésima vez— esta noche no es muy apropiada y tengo que…

—¿Tomar tu avena? —Kellan no se daba por vencido— Iras con nosotros hoy, no me importa llevarte cargado, es una cena y todo el elenco está invitado.

Pero Peter ya sabía eso, Peter sabía que tenía que pasar la noche con ellos, estaba informado desde hace horas y hoy no tenía nada que hacer, pero sin embargo él no quería ir.

—¡Ah, mira! —Kellan golpeo el hombro de Peter—. Allí está Elizabeth…

Esta era una dolorosa y agobiante razón.

El estridente sonido de un teléfono celular dio por culminar su conversación cuando Kellan contestó.

—¿Hola?... si… no, ya le dije. —él apartó el celular de su oreja y lo tapó con su mano derecha para dirigirse a Peter— ¿Puedes ir a por Elizabeth?

_"Ir a por Elizabeth"_ pensó con ironía.

—Lo haré.

Para poder hablar Peter intentó vencer el ardiente deseo que apretaba con fuerza su garganta.

—¡Lizzie! —la llamó antes de que ella pudiera escabullirse por la puerta trasera y abandonar el estudio, tal y como lo había planeado a solas en su remolque— ¡Lizzie espera!

¡Por un demonio!

Elizabeth se sobresaltó al oír su nombre.

Se detuvo de sopetón, las manos le sudaban y el corazón empezó a bombear su sangre con rapidez. De repente se sintió como una pequeña niña siendo sorprendida mientras cometía alguna trastada.

Improvisó una media sonrisa y se dio la vuelta _"Llegar a tu hotel, encender la maldita calefacción y llamar a Gavin, ¿Qué tan difícil era hacer eso, Elizabeth?" _pensó para sí misma.

Al verla Peter entendió: Alejarse de ella no era lo que necesitaba.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Era todo lo contrario.

—Peter… —murmuró ocultando su dolorosa agonía, como si él pudiera no solo excitarla con una sonrisa, una mirada, una caricia, este hombre hacía mucho más en ella, hacía que lo deseara como a nadie.

—¿A dónde pensabas ir? —le dijo cuando ya la había alcanzado.

Elizabeth vaciló un instante.

—A ningún lado —mintió.

Peter sonrió y ella advirtió una luz asomarse por sus ojos.

—Mentirosa. —le dijo.

—¿Mentirosa?

—Sí, verás… —Aquel hombre estaba despertando en lo más profundo de su ser un deseo incapaz de ser controlado, no quería sentir aquello, y menos por él, la única persona que debería causar ese efecto en ella tenía que ser Gavin, sin embargo era Peter el único en henchía sus pechos—. Eres como un pequeño ladrón escapando de la cárcel.

—Debo de ser un terrible ladrón.

Peter sonrió de nuevo y ella sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se movía vertiginosamente.

—En absoluto, solo una persona con déficit de atención no podría darse cuenta de tu inesperada huida.

No era solo huir de allí. Si no huir de Peter.

Huir de sus sentimientos.

Huirle al rechazo.

—Bill organizó una cena hoy para el elenco. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Elizabeth retuvo aire en su pecho.

Algo parpadeo en los ojos de la mujer, algo que Peter no había visto nunca.

Y de repente ella se olvidó de todo, olvidó que del otro lado del país, en una oscura habitación, un hombre con una noche miserable esperaba como nada esa llamada que ella iba a hacerle.

Él olvidó que estaba comprometido, olvidó que era un hombre con responsabilidades cuyos hijos podrían verse afectados por las estupideces de su padre.

Elizabeth olvidó que iba a escapar.

Pero Peter la estaba mirando. Y ella sintió que nadaba en el mar de sus ojos azules.

Sintió que lo incorrecto era correcto.

—Me gustaría mucho.

Pensó qué tras descubrir aquellos fuertes sentimientos, una noche con él no arruinaría nada.

Pero qué terriblemente equivocada estaba.

Peter tenía unos ojos preciosos; se dijo ella en aquel instante, cuando él extendió su brazo para que ella lo cogiera.

Sonrojándose, Elizabeth acepto su agarre.

Enroscó sus dedos alrededor del brazo de Peter. Los músculos de su antebrazo se sentían duros bajo su abrigo de lana.

Él la estaba tocando.

Ella también lo estaba tocando.

Pero esto no era la televisión. Allí no estaban actuando. Allí no estaban fingiendo ser marido y mujer. Allí no tenían por qué hacerlo.

Simplemente eran ellos dos.

Un hombre.

Una mujer.

El sentido común acudió a su auxilio.

Las mujeres a menudo cogían del brazo a los hombres al caminar. No había nada en aquel gesto que sugiriera que había algún tipo de intimidad entre ellos. Los hombres maduros no tenían relaciones íntimas con sus compañeras de trabajo.

Independientemente de lo que ellas pudieran desear.

—Olías a caramelo en la filmación —dijo ella con curiosidad, obligando a sus piernas a moverse cuando él lo hacía, parecía que la puerta que acababan de cruzar la habían dejado atrás hacía horas. Y que la puerta del auto de Peter parecía estar a más de un kilómetro de distancia—. No sabía que te gustaban los que ofrecían en el set.

—Sabes que las sesiones de filmación son muy largas —la expresión de su rostro era enigmática— Los caramelos me ayudan a aliviar el tedio. Es un vicio que he adquirido.

El seno derecho de Elizabeth rozo el brazo izquierdo de Peter. Una descarga eléctrica corrió desde su pezón hasta su bajo vientre.

Elizabeth se concentró en la conversación para no pensar en las llamas que hacían arder su cuerpo.

—¿En qué restaurante comeremos?

—En el Sr. Ceviche.

—No se encuentra en mi guía turística.

—No es un restaurante muy reciente, posee parques, mesas al aire libre, y ese tipo de cosas… ya sabes, los peruanos son excéntricos. Te puedo enseñar el lugar en privado —su cadera tropezó con la de Elizabeth—, si tú quieres.

Elizabeth miraba resueltamente al frente. Su objetivo común apareció ante ellos. Ella solo tenía que resistir un metro más.

—Debiste de haber ido antes —logró decir.

—He venido en varias ocasiones con mis hijas. Sí.

Hijas.

La madre de Elizabeth le había dicho alguna vez en su vida que los hijos estaban sobrevalorados.

Elizabeth no tenía hijos.

Y en su mente no estaba planeado tenerlos.

Con una sonrisa aceptó que Peter le abriera la puerta del copiloto de su auto.

No estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de atenciones.

Entró indecisa en la veteada oscuridad.

Después de todo no era más que una cena con el elenco. Ella no iba a estar a solas toda la noche con Peter.

La mujer adulta en ella agradeció que fuera así.

Elizabeth temió que no fuera así.

Había infinidad de placeres que ella podía compartir con él, si se lo permitía.**  
**

**.**

**.**

**Seré sincera, lo escribí aleatoriamente, estaba por la mitad y no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a pasar.**

**Tenia hambre y pensé en una cena. **

**No se olviden de dejar un review, me gustaría saber si tiene sentido, si les gusta, saben que es inspirador. **


	3. Chapter 3 Empieza el juego

**Soy extremadamente sincera, porque si bien he estado ocupada con cosas sin importancia, el capitulo lo escribí todo anoche, todito, eh, es que esas inspiraciones que te llegan, vaya.**

**.**

**.**

Aquella noche ocultaba secretos, ¿en qué mala hora Elizabeth se había comprado ese tipo de secretos?, con la conciencia fresca y la lucidez mental que obraba sus futuros actos. Actos que muy pronto se convertirían en esos secretos que ella no confinaba habitualmente en el ritual de su vida.

Decisiones.

¿Qué era lo que en realidad la llevaba a tomar esa clase de decisiones? ¿Pero en que estaba pensado? ¿En amor? ¿Acaso en sexo?

Menuda hipócrita estás hecha, pensó, tú, que deberías tener más cuidado que nadie con lo que haces, tan irresponsable cómo en el pasado, tan inconsciente, y es que ya no tienes catorce años para andar fantaseando por ahí con actores y noviecillos, cometiendo error tras error.

Ya cubierta por el calor del restaurante, sonrió con ironía, algún día le pasaría algo y acabaría muy mal. Su madre siempre se lo decía, le repetía una y otra vez que se daba demasiados caprichos y se despreocupaba en exceso de su vida. _Cuidado con eso, Elizabeth, podrías tener consecuencias trágicas. ¿Has visto ya que otras no hacen lo que tú? Mira que luego te pasa lo que te pasa… _Pero qué horror. Ya estaba harta. Durante años pensó que se acostumbraría a su independencia solitaria, a no tener un lugar específico en donde vivir, estando aleatoriamente en hoteles reencarnándose en la piel de personajes idílicos y sin siquiera saber cocinar un grano de arroz, pero con forme se acercaba a los temidos cuarenta lo que antes eran rutinas asimiladas casi de forma automática se le hacían ahora muy cuesta arriba, como si nunca antes hubiese tenido problemas de salud y acabase de caer enferma de repente. Vivir así no era vivir bien, aunque todo en la vida merecía de cierto sacrificio para ser recompensado. Quizás era eso lo que esperaba Dios de ella, que se dejase de tonterías y que empezase a vivir un poco. Como San Agustín de Hipona, que se dio al hedonismo hasta que alcanzó su madurez, aunque en su caso sería un poco lo contrario. Tampoco le apetecía comenzar ahora con una vida de libertinaje, la sola idea le producía náuseas.

Un sorbo tomó de su _Mojito_, no había ser humano que pudiese con ello. Estaba de mal humor, siempre le pasaba cuando se ponía asentar cabeza en momentos inoportunos, quiso salir de allí e ir a algún otro lugar, otro menos la habitación de su hotel.

Alzó la vista e hizo una mueca de disgusto al contemplar toda esa carne, grasienta y cosida, que el mesero encorvatado llevaba en una mano alzada equilibrando la bandeja de plata, carne que alguna vez perteneció a algún animal. Eso de ser vegetariana ya llevaba mucho tiempo.

Si comiera sólo un poco de esa carne, sólo un trozo, quizá esa puerta cerrada que yacía en una zona escondida de su cabeza se descubría abierta al instante, si hiciera algo diferente… si tan solo…

No, jamás.

La miraba sentado del otro extremo de la mesa, las risas y las voces se mezclaban con la música del restaurante, ella con el ceño fruncido y la mirada indiferente, no hacía más que callar.

Se la imaginaba años antes y pareciese que de aquella adolescente de amplia y arrogante sonrisa ya no quedaban más que los rasgos de un rostro hermoso de mujer.

Si Peter se la hubiera encontrado en el pasado, la recordaría así: con el pelo corto y revuelto, las piernas largas y finas asomando por sus pantalones cortos y las camisas anchas intentando ocultar un generoso busto pese a los esfuerzos de ella por disimularlo poniéndose sujetadores deportivos. Elizabeth la brava, la de la adolescencia ardiente e imprevisible como el fuego. La que era capaz de romper piernas por un amigo y jugarse la vida por una apuesta infantil. La que no sentía miedo por nada ni nadie, y siempre que iniciaba algo lo llevaba hasta el final.

Desde que la conoció ella siempre había tenido la capacidad de conquistar, de hablar y ser escuchada, de llegar y dejar a todo el mundo con la boca abierta. Sin vergüenza y con una inconsciencia que en más de una ocasión le había dado un buen susto, Elizabeth pisaba fuerte allá por dónde iba, con su extraña aura magnética atrayendo a todos los que tenían la suerte –o la desgracia– de cruzarse en su camino.

Sí, Elizabeth era la reina en todos lados. Ella había nacido para conquistar, ya fuese siendo una escuálida quinceañera con las piernas largas y un par de kilos de menos o una mujer adulta de cuerpo bien definido y ojos fríos como el hielo.

Menudo asco de noche, qué pereza de verdad.

Del otro lado de la mesa allá pensaba Elizabeth. Pero es que se pasaba por el forro aquello que Peter tenía en mente. Jodida estupidez eso de andar enamorándose.

Jodida estupidez haber caído en ello.

—No, no de verdad —se negaba Ashley— que no me gusta el pan con ajo.

—Venga, a que nunca le has probado —le tendió la hogaza Kellan— si es delicioso.

Al percibir el hedor del ajo Ashley reprimió aquellas nauseas que venían amenazándola desde que pusieron el cestón en la mesa.

—Déjala quieta —intervino Peter— que no le gusta hombre.

Kellan arqueó una ceja.

—Cómelo tú Facinelli.

—Qué va, —arrugó la nariz—, yo sólo como pan Italiano. Esto es cien por ciento Peruano.

Bill rió entre dientes.

—No me jodas ya, que no os vuelvo a invitar a ningún lado.

Elizabeth le echó un vistazo a Roberth quien pasaba los platos rebosantes de ensalada y carne como a una pelota de playa que empujaban fanáticos en un estadio.

El plato que iba para Elizabeth lo tenía ya Jhackson, a su izquierda Nikki y luego Kristen. Al dejarlo en sus narices agradeció que más ensalada había que carne.

Menos mal que hambre no tenía.

Sintió unos dedos toquetearle el hombro izquierdo, sólo había una persona –excluyendo a sus sobrinos– que le toqueteaba el hombro así.

—¿Has visto ya a Peter? —comentó Nikki de pasada, susurrando sobre la espalda de Kristen, quien se inclinaba un poco hacía delante— ¿Tú qué crees? No he conocido a un tío más cabezota y boleta en mi vida, eh.

—¿En serio? —Elizabeth cogió uno de los vasos de agua que el mesero había colocado hace un rato—. Yo sí que conozco a alguien bastante parecido.

Miró a Nikki entre cerrando los ojos y ella enarcó una ceja.

—No me jodas.

—Venga. Ya. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Kristen se removió incomoda.

—¿No sientes como que te están traspasando con la mirada?

Ocupada estaba quejándose de su vida que no había reparado en ello.

Sonrió sin querer evitarlo, pero qué capulla es Nikki a veces. Qué idiota, joder, y menuda mierda de confianza se tienen. A veces Elizabeth pensaba que si tuviese que dejarle a alguien su dinero en herencia se lo dejaría a ella, puede que se lo gastase en irse a San Francisco y dejar aflorar a la diva loca que nunca ha sido, pero le daría igual porque es la única persona a la que le confiaría su dinero en herencia si muriese. Pero porque son colegas desde la primera vez en que se vieron, eh, que nadie se piense que es una moñas ni nada de eso.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que eras marica? —le preguntó Taylor a Roberth en voz alta mientras Elizabeth se giraba para mirarles—. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te pregunté?

—Sí. Que si estaba loco —asiente al tiempo en que todos bajan la voz para escucharles.

—Sólo a un loco no pueden gustarle las tetas.

—Y yo te dije que a las chicas no les gustaban las tetas. Al menos no a las chicas heterosexuales, claro.

—Y yo te respondí que todas las tías estaban locas, así que me estabas dando la razón.

Carcajadas incrementaban unas a otras sin poder evitarlo. Peter reía con gusto mirando la sonrisa de Elizabeth, sólo la sonrisa.

—¿Pero te acuerdas de lo que te pregunté luego?

—¿Qué? —sonrió con malicia— ¿Qué si había o estaba tomando demasiado tequila y me había enamorado de ti? Pues claro, me estuve descojonando en tu cara una semana entera.

—¿Y qué querías que pensase? Tío, que soy yo.

—Precisamente por eso, yo no soy tan masoquista, tío.

Kristen se bufó.

Elizabeth ahora no sonreía, ahora se debatía por escapar un rato por el parque o quedarse allí sentada.

En silencio, mientras los demás comían y hablaban jocosamente, echó su silla para tras y se levantó. No le prestaron atención al hacerlo, ni siquiera su colega.

Sobraban esos ojos azules que se clavaban en ella.

Dejó su bolso colgando en el espaldar de la silla y se alejó con la intensión de hacer creer a quien la haya mirado qué nada más al baño iba.

Al fin y al cabo fue, no mucho tardó allí dentro, ni mirándose al espejo estaba, ni en el retrete sentada se encontraba.

Salió rápido y se perdió en la mescolanza de gente que abarrotaba la entrada. De tras, al final de del otro salón, se hallaba aquel parque.

Parecía que en un globo, en vez de pintura, de estrellas le habían llenado, y que el cielo de la noche rebajado a un lienzo se había convertido. El globo de estrellas en el lienzo, después de ser lanzado y haber colisionado, se transformó en aquel cielo oscuro e iluminado por aquellos puntos brillantes que miraban por encima del hombro como dioses a los mortales.

Se encontró con una fuente de piedras que dejaba caer su agua sin clemencia alguna, esta chisporroteaba gotas por todos lados, Elizabeth no se preocupó en mojarse un poco la ropa. Se sentó cerca y allí se quedó.

La noche alberga todo tipo de fantasmas que navegan por las sombras de las ciudades, jugando al gato y al ratón con los transeúntes que se dejan engatusar por sus formas y colores de neón. Los espectros que surgen de océanos alquitranados pueden fascinar y aterrar al mismo tiempo; la fauna que transita las callejuelas encharcadas por el rocío de la madrugada pertenece a una especie que todo el mundo teme pero admira al mismo tiempo, un estrato social olvidado por aquellos que viven más tranquilos siendo respaldados por los rayos del sol. Ellos tienen una doble cara, como la misma noche.

La doble cara que la noche le jugaba a Elizabeth albergaba todos los fantasmas que ella cargaba en su mente, estos salieron a jugar con ella como un pequeño niño travieso.

El no saber cuál era su necesidad la dejaba parapléjica.

Y es que ella nunca había sido de las que se tenían sus dudas, eh, a Elizabeth podías verla con un aspecto siempre firme, erguida inhiesta con un gesto arrogante y provocativo, y mandando a la mierda a todo el mundo pero jamás dejaría que la sociedad intrépida viera aquello que le atormenta.

Esa noche la desnudaba como a una cebolla, capa por capa, hasta que no quedaba más que un cuerpo inerte a costas de su incertidumbre.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire con una lentitud agobiante, demasiado lento, inspiró el aroma a rosas y rocío que se mezclaba con el de la comida. Cabe destacar, haciendo un inciso, que Elizabeth aquellos olores almizclados le repugnaban.

Desbloqueó su celular y revisó en las llamadas perdidas con una desesperación idílica. Su buzón estaba desierto, nada más las llamadas que no contestaba cuando su madre se las jugaba de muy protectora y posteriormente llamadas sin real importancia. Las que Gavin le hacía en las mañanas y la que le hizo su hermana desde Nueva York.

Ningún mensaje nuevo.

Gavin no daba señales de vida.

Profirió un quejido y se guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, ya cruzada de brazos se sintió muy estúpida ¿Por qué ella no lo llamaba y ya basta de este drama?

Pareciese que la luna le afectara en las neuronas, y Elizabeth no era de las que creían precisamente en esas cosas, no era de las que se leía su horóscopo al levantarse, o de las que iban a la Iglesia todos los domingos, no.

Joder, pero qué frío tenía. Se frotó los brazos una vez más, y aun que llevaba un suéter encima, las ráfagas de viento esa noche le acuchillaban el cuerpo.

Pero allí dentro no volvería. Sonrió: Que es una lástima que se pierdan de tan maravillosa compañía.

Se puso en pie de nuevo y empezó a caminar, la grava crujía bajo sus botas. Se paseaba perezosamente por entre los arbustos, como quien camina por su casa, le dio una vuelta a la fuente y se quedó allí parada de espaldas al restaurante, contemplando con indiferencia los chorros que esta dejaba caer, las gotas salían disparadas sin advertir de ello, como suelen suceder las cosas importantes o los acontecimientos de gran trascendencia. Tocaban la tierra y explotaban en centenares de gotitas más pequeñas todavía, como una bomba que estalla y salpica a todos los que se implicaron en su camino.

Pero su vista se vio obstruida, y entonces se hallaba en una oscuridad abrumadora de repente, se alteró, como unas manos le sellaban los parpados, unas manos tibias y fuertes, pero que no le hacían daño.

Las tocó y calentaron las yemas entumecidas.

Más relajada entonces, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Ya. Qué misterio. —Dijo.

—Pero dime quién soy.

Se hizo la indecisa.

—¿Anita la huerfanita?

Este rió.

—Soy el que te pone.

Con una voz más seductora.

—¡Peter Alexander Joseph Facinelli! —Bramó Elizabeth.

Él rió entre dientes y la soltó. Cuando le vio el rostro notó como sus mejillas ardían. Pero jamás perdió la frialdad en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué escapaste?

Elizabeth arqueó una ceja con gracia.

—Bill es un inoportuno, ganas tenía por salir de allí.

Peter se dio cuenta, hace horas, que muy callada se encontraba, y sólo porque era el único que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Pero que buena era con eso de actuar, una que otra carcajada se había hecho, y en su compostura, daba la impresión de que ni bien ni mal se la estaba pasando.

Que sí, que mala cara ponía de rato en rato, sin embargo así no se le notaba el bajón. Mantenida con una sonrisa orgullosa, eso si, y tan erguida como nunca.

Peter se preguntaba cómo lo conseguía, cómo podía ser siempre tan valiente y mantenerse tan serena. En todas las ocasiones, con sus ojos verdes, a veces grises chispeantes y una mueca irónica en el rostro. Sonriendo con orgullo, con arrogancia, sabiéndose mejor que todos ellos.

—Estas preciosa, Elizabeth —comentó, volviendo a mirarla de hito en hito, aunque esta vez con cierto deje de fascinación en los ojos.

—Siempre he sido una mujer bastante atractiva —lo cortó ella con frialdad—, que me lo cuentes resulta un tanto redundante.

—Muy bien. —Peter ignoró el mal humor que Elizabeth emanaba por los poros mientras se sacaba un cigarrillo y se lo encendía—. Pero quiero que sepas, que cuando se te bajen esos ataques de furia que te dan a veces, yo no seré _ese_ con el que te descargues al final, eh, tía.

Cuando Peter se refería a Elizabeth como _"tía"_ haciendo alarde de la jerga de los bajos fondos que había ido adquiriendo con el paso de los meses, ella solía fruncir los labios con disgusto. Detestaba aquel acento tan barriobajero que se permitían usar la gente con la que se relacionaban últimamente. Le resultaba de lo más vulgar.

—Sólo estoy cansada, ya sabes, qué difícil fue fingir que frío no había ya en el set.

—Me hubieras pedido un caramelo.

A veces Elizabeth no sabía qué clase de relación tenía con Peter, no sabía si de verdad le amaba, o disfrutaba mejor su compañía como la de un compadre.

—¡Ah! —se quejó él— ¿Pero que no sientes que te congelas aquí afuera también, _tía_? _Qué chungo._

Otra vez aquella jerga. Elizabeth resopló con fastidio.

—Lo_ chungo_ es que hables como si no hubieses pasado la primaria. _Tío._

Remarcó aquella última palabra para expresar su desagrado. Peter se rió con ganas, le encantaba cuando Elizabeth se comportaba como una borde integral porque le resultaba altamente divertida, era como un personaje de la tele. Y a Peter siempre le había gustado esa clase de personajes, así, desagradablemente honestos. Menos su padre, claro. Su padre no le gustaba un pelo.

Una última calada le dio a su cigarrillo. Y luego soltó el humo tranquilamente.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo.

—Lizzie… —fue como si le electrocutaran el cuerpo al momento en que Peter profirió aquel seudónimo, se acercó más entonces— ¿Qué sucede?

—No voy a andarme con rodeos, Peter —Intentó calmar las llamas de nuevo—Esto no va bien y ya lo sabes.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Y que te hagas del tontico tampoco me gusta.

Los ojos de color azul de Peter centellearon.

—Ninguno de los dos ha tenido la culpa. —Dijo.

—Si pero… —Ella chasqueó la lengua con impotencia— Tú, tú sigues haciéndolo. Y me miras, y yo siento que…

—¿Que, qué?

—Peter… es tan incorrecto.

Él se acercó más.

—Quiero que dejes de meter las narices en cosas que te quedan demasiado grandes. —Ella fue directa.

—Lizzie —le susurró— Lizzie… mi Lizzie —y sus rostros casi se rozaban— Olvídate de todo ya, te creas tantas angustias.

Peter no podía ver bien su rostro, pues la de sombra de su cabeza la cubría; solo percibía las contradictorias hondas de deseo y temor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Después de varios segundos, él dijo:

—¿Te ha impresionado todo lo que has visto aquí?

—En absoluto. —Echó la cabeza un poco hacia delante y lo miró a los ojos—. Simplemente, estoy tratando de digerir la manzana prohibida.

Los labios de Peter esbozaron una sutil sonrisa.

—Cuidado con el gusano, señorita Reaser.

—Demasiado tarde, señor Facinelli. —Dijo ella con gravedad. Sus ojos habían perdido toda su transparencia.

Sus labios se rozaron, pero jamás se besaron, porque ella se apartó rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No. No, no. —decía—. No.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Peter.

—¿Es que no me entiendes? —le susurró ella en voz alta— Que sí, que me gustas… pero, yo es que ser segunda opción de alguien jamás. Y que te quede claro, que no soy como esas chicas que carecen de filtros y carácter. Un mero juguete no me considero.

**.**

**.**

**Me gustaría resaltar que no entiendo por qué en muchas historias que he leído la mujer queda tan sumamente rebajada, es algo que me crispa muchísimo los nervios. **

**En fin, mas o menos va agarrando rienda esta historia. **

**Actualizo esto, lo he escrito del tirón y es posible que tenga algún fallo garrafal, no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta que es de madrugada por aquí y lo he hecho todo de carrerilla inspirada.**

**Espero saber vuestras opiniones sobre este capitulo. **

**¡Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4 intrépidos

**Llevaba siglos sin actualizar esto y hoy antes del sufrimiento que voy a pasar la próxima semana, he tenido tiempo y cabeza para hacerlo. Siento tenerlo todo tan en el aire pero el colegio es la peste y bueno, este año más. **

**Por lo menos sé qué va a pasar en el próximo capítulo, y en el que le sigue. Hasta ahí. **

.

.

.

El avión voló en plena noche y los pocos insomnes que lo vieron desde tierra sólo vislumbraron una lucecitas intermitentes que, como una constelación ambulante, surcaban el negro y fijo firmamento; y ninguno de ellos lo saludó alzando la mano, que esto sólo los niños lo hacen.

Elizabeth subió al primer taxi de la fila que había frente a la terminal. Cuando pasaban por el paseo marítimo ya se veía una débil claridad surgiendo en el horizonte.

―Pare aquí, por favor. ―Dijo al taxista.

―¿Aquí?

―Sí.

Pagó la carrera y se apeó con maleta en mano. Cuándo entró al hotel en Luisiana ya daban las seis de la mañana, desechada y casi sin fuerza condujo su cuerpo de manera casi automática hacía la habitación que le correspondía.

Tiró su maleta al piso, se sacó la bufanda y el suéter y cayó en la cama como un saco roto.

No se preocupó en quitarse la ropa ni lo zapatos, simplemente cayó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Aquella mañana tuvo un sueño terrible, si puede llamarse sueño a un acontecimiento psicofísico ocurrido, es cierto, en pleno sueño y en completa independencia, pero que se había desarrollado propiamente en su alma; los acontecimientos que pasaban ante ella, y que venían de afuera, quebrantaban su resistencia profunda y todo lo demás; violentamente asoladores penetraban en su alma, para dejar arrasada su existencia.

Inició con miedo. Miedo y placer con una curiosidad estremecida por lo que iba a venir. Reinaba el frío de la mañana, y los sentidos de Elizabeth estaban al acecho, pues desde lejos acercábase un confuso estrépito formado por mil ruidos entremezclados que cavaron con los estruendos de una fiesta, una especie de reunión con pocas personas, familiares, amigos, estaba su hermana, su madre y su padre, estaba la madre de Gavin, estaba Gavin.

Elizabeth vestía de blanco, era un vestidito elegante, sencillo. Gavin le cogía la mano, sonriente, y dominados por la dulzura de los sonidos de una flauta profundamente excitante, que producía una sensación de enervamiento y despertaba en las entrañas un incontenible ardor. Vio a Peter dentro de la mezcolanza de personas en esa casa, en esa reunión, le miró embelesada, Peter le sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya que, por cuatro años, causó una especie de cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera cayendo de repente hacía el abismo.

Nadie cayó en cuentas de la presencia de Peter, y como si fuera un fantasma, trasparente y silencioso, subió esas inmensas escaleras que abarcaban la mitad del salón, Elizabeth soltó a Gavin y fue tras la sombra de Peter, nadie objetó, nadie hizo nada.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, vislumbró su silueta entrando a una habitación.

Cuando cruzó el umbral, Peter la observaba con intensidad, con una mirada tan consumidora que hizo que Elizabeth se acercara más y más, su cuerpo exhalaba pasión, ella podía sentirlo chocar contra su piel.

Peter sonrió de nuevo y acarició su rostro, su rostro suave como porcelana, la acarició lentamente y una fuerte emoción se adueñó de ella.

Sostuvo el rostro de Elizabeth entre sus manos y ella sintió ciegamente una presión en los labios, un calor áspero en su boca, y dentro de su boca. Él la llenó con sus labios y con su olor hasta que el futuro se desvaneció en esa habitación cálida, y sólo quedaron ellos dos en el mundo.

―Recuerda este sabor ―dijo él dentro de su boca―. Somos nosotros cuando estamos juntos.

Los besos se multiplicaron como ecos sonoros en la montaña, aumentaban sin cesar, lo dominaba todo, trocándose en una locura arrebatadora.

Se oía también un grito estridente que acababa en una _u _prolongada. Súbitamente el lugar se iluminó con fuego humeante.

Despertó del sueño.

Estaba sudando. Y el corazón le latía tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que sentía que iba a escupirlo por su boca, le palpitaba en la garganta, detrás de las orejas, en la cienes.

Se incorporó y tocó sus labios con desilusión, la cabeza le zumbaba.

Un frío abrazador le escoció los ojos: olvidó encender la calefacción al llegar, olvidó cerrar las ventanas.

Recordó que al llegar había tirado sus maletas por allí, se había quitado la bufanda y el caluroso suéter pero nunca se cambió la ropa, ni se despojó de los zapatos, ni las medias.

Se sentó en la cama y se quitó rápidamente los zapatos; luego se bajó las medias. Las ligas le dejaron marcas prominentes y profundas en las piernas.

Sin embargo, las marcas que Peter le había dejado a lo largo de los años eran mucho más profundas.

Elizabeth soñaba de vez en cuando con Peter, con los labios de Peter, con el cuerpo de Peter dentro de ella, y ya no sabía cómo podría volver al estudio sin cohibirse al verle.

La alfombra era suave y tibia, pero los dedos de sus pies, aun calientes, se encogieron al sentir el frío mármol del baño.

Se lavó, se secó el cabello y se vistió con sus ropas más abrigadas. Se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de salir. Vio su cabello pintado como el caramelo quemado, oscuro, y vio sus graves ojeras.

Se espantó.

¿En qué momento aparecieron esos espantosos orbes grises? Pero qué horror.

No obstante, Elizabeth parecía bastante despreocupada, nunca se sabía muy bien por dónde iba a salir, a veces todo le era indiferente y en otras ocasiones hasta la mayor minucia era motivo de un drama por su parte. Resultaba una persona de lo más cambiante e inestable durante aquellos meses, pero a Peter le gustaba eso. Era divertido, la gente normal le parecía un coñazo enorme.

Pero Elizabeth también se sabía comportar en público, tampoco es que sea una berrinchuda ni nada de eso, no. Ella era más bien de quejarse y jugárselas con sus allegados más comunes, con los de la más estable de las confianzas.

Burlarse de los demás, eso sí. Y con Nikki es lo que más le fascina, en todos estos años, su fuerte siempre ha sido ese, gastarse las mejores bromas y los mejores chistes, los más sucios.

Salió a la calle a por un café, el más caliente y el más humeante de los cafés, con mucha azúcar, mucho glaseado.

Llueve. No sabe exactamente cuándo ha empezado, pero el caso es que llueve y que su ropa ya se ha empapado. Hace frío. Hace un puto frío de los cojones que ni en el Polo Norte y se escuchan retumbar los truenos a los lejos. Odia la sensación, odia el olor a humedad que se queda después, odia el agua cuando se mezcla con el sudor que le crea la pesadez de la ropa y odia que su ropa pese y se ciña a la piel así de insolente, como si la tela estuviera cansada.

Se apoya en la puerta del restaurante. Ya no va a tomar nada, no le da la gana. Ni el café de cortesía, aunque la dueña la mira frunciendo el ceño. Le quedan sus buenos veinte minutos hasta que pase un taxi en medio del aguacero y se la suda todo tan fuerte que el mundo empezaba a dejar de existir. A veces le pasa.

Le da lo mismo la camarera y le dan lo mismo lo chavales que la miran desde una esquina, que no tendrán más de diecisiete años y se la comen con los ojos. Los chavales de diecisiete se lo comen todo con los ojos, le da igual qué; no es ningún halago. Putos críos, no está para eso. Elizabeth no está para eso y le sorprende que no se le aprecie en la cara, si no hace ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo esta vez.

Piensa en si cualquiera la ve por la calle no se da cuenta de que todo está mal. De que lleva la catástrofe como impresa en la piel, como metida dentro. Ella está segura de que se nota. Es decir, que su presencia sabe a eso, a desastre. A cosas que se rompen, que se marchitan, que enferman.

Elizabeth está segura de que lo heredó de su madre, como se heredan los ojos azules o la predisposición al cáncer. Y que su madre lo heredó de su abuela. Y que su abuela de la suya y así, en cadena, hasta llegar a algún punto en el que una mujer de su familia fue normal. Le costaba imaginarlo.

Nunca se había sentido tan de mal humor hiendo a trabajar. Madre mía, se sentía intocable y no sabía cómo todavía iba a dejarse arreglar por los estilistas del estudio.

Comprueba la hora y nota que se la ha hecho tarde. Pero que hostia de día. Sigue lloviendo a cántaros. Sale de nuevo a la calle. El cielo tiene un color gris asqueroso, más que el que acostumbraba a ver por ahí, pero no puede decir que le molesta. Está bien. O sea, todo está mal, pero el cielo no era un problema.

Se sintió mediocre, muy mediocre e irresponsable. Más de lo que siempre había sido ¿Por qué hoy? ¡Coño! Treinta y siete años, Elizabeth, ¡treinta y siente! Madura ya tía. No podía estar llegando tarde, es que no, estaba pasando, pero no.

Llegar tarde era sinónimo de incompetencia para su carrera, una mala actriz que no se toma las cosas enserio. Eso sentía.

Ya está bueno, joder, ya, respira.

¿Y qué se supone que le diga a Bill?

Pues que se te había hecho tarde y… No, no. Eso no.

No habían taxis… sí, eso, no habían taxis y me tocó caminar un bueno trozo de calle hasta conseguir uno, insolentes, por su puesto, sin contar la tormenta.

Solucionado.

Aun se sentía incompetente.

Tenía la vista fija en el suelo, repasando mentalmente los sucesos que acababa de vivir, intentando hallar explicación en lo que carecía de sentido. Caminó, sí, lo hizo con la lluvia sobre los hombros. Seguro pescaría algún resfriado, lo sentía venir, lo veía, se veía explayada en la cama, con la nariz roja y Nikki cantándole las de Rodolfo el reno.

Lo vio a lo lejos, dos faros de color amarillo simultáneamente bajo los cántaros de agua.

¡Era un libre, era un libre!

Alzó la mano vertiginosamente, agitándola, y se metió en el auto.

―Disculpe. ―Le dijo al taxista, excusándose por haber empapado todo el asiento.

El hombre la observó de reojo, iracundo, con unas ojeras prominentes tan grises que las suyas parecían simples bolsitas de caca para perro, en cambio las de él eran, sin lugar a dudas, bolsas de basura industriales. De esas azules que se estiran.

En cortas palabras le indicó la dirección del estudio y al apearse sintió cómo el agua caía en su cabeza de nuevo.

Suspiró con pesadez y cruzó el estacionamiento en una especie de caminata rápida, casi trotando, con la intención de no mojarse más, lo cual parecía absurdo, porque ya estaba totalmente empapada, como si de repente se le ocurriera bañarse con ropa, su cabello se basaba en tiras con pequeñas cascadas de agua.

Dentro del estudio, Peter lo observaba todo, pero a su vez, no veía nada, bueno sí, veía a todo el reparto corretear por allí, cómo salían y entraban de la casa Cullen que habían traído al mundo real. Veía cómo el productor a cargo en ese momento gritaba en una esquina y cómo algunos actores del elenco ensayaban en la otra.

Bill no estaba y todo se veía más relajado y tranquilo desde su perspectiva. Claro, que desde lejos parecía estar en medio del caos, pero él se sentía así, tranquilo.

Se preguntó cómo la estarían pasando Kristen y Roberth allá en Río con Bill grabando escenas para Amanecer Parte 1, mientras el resto del electo estaba en Luisiana, exactamente donde él se encontraba claro, con un frío calándole los huesos, grabando escenas para Amanecer Parte 2 y Parte 1 también.

Le causó una risilla y extrema confusión todo aquello, se veía en un momento grabando parte de un segmento que provenía de Amanecer Parte 1, y al instante siguiente diciendo lo últimos párrafos que le quedaban de su guion para la segunda parte de la película.

Se masajeó los cabellos rubios y se acomodó la camisa un poco, y después de un largo y prolongado suspiro en su mente se dibujó un rostro acuarelado, una sonrisa, unos labios carnosos, la imagen de Elizabeth recorrió su cabeza una vez más, pero que pesada, es que no podía consigo mismo desde la semana pasada, desde que casi besa de manera infiel y formal a su co-estrella, sentía algo extraño en la boca del estómago, no quería pensar en Liz, y se distraía con cualquier cosa que pudiera, tal vez era esa vergüenza que cargaba por dentro al haber sido rechazado lo que insinuaba en su cabeza. Y entonces se sintió muy poco hombre.

_¿Qué clase de tipo soy_? Se dijo.

_''Yo solo creía que jamás lo había hecho de otra manera, un pobre buscavidas que lleva a catástrofe por dentro, y no es políticamente justo hablar de los que lleváis esto, no sé''_ Una vez más luchaba con ese caos mental que se había originado en su mente desde que conoció a Liz _''Tengo tres hijas maldita sea, y una ya está bien mayorcita… ¿Qué carajos hago?... No puedo darme el lujo de andar jugando con dos tías. Se supone que soy el padre, la cabeza, el ejemplo, soy Carlisle''._

¿Por qué Peter se metió con Jaimie?

Él había visto desde las primeras grabaciones algo en Liz que lo dejó con la cabeza en el suelo, no sabía muy bien lo que era, no estaba claro, pero le gustaba. Esa faz suya que daba la impresión de querer ser protegida por algo o alguien, tan tierna desde el principio, chiquita, inocente… y entonces ¡BAM! Era todo lo contrario, y te sacaba el aliento, sin mucho melodrama. Fue cuando abrió la boca en la primera reunión con el elenco, en un momento de algarabía colectiva, ese en el que los muchachos se daban un relajito y hablaban de mujeres frente a las mujeres sabiéndose decir que son la luz y que sin ellas sus vidas serían oscuras y deprimentes, la típica labia, y fue entonces cuando ella les soltó sin rodeos:

―Los hombres que no son hombres. Vale, ustedes siempre tienen que tener algún trauma y la función de la mujer es "hacerle sentir de nuevo". Me parece un arco argumental de lo más sexista, chicos, y no hablo de machismo, sino de sexismo. Qué pasa, ¿qué las mujeres solo servimos para ser la luz que guía por el buen camino a los hombres? ¿Qué debemos ser santas y perfectas, no podemos tener mierda propia? Y los hombres qué, ¿no pueden vivir sin mujeres o como está el tema? ¿No pueden ser lo suficientemente maduros emocionalmente para sortear solitos sus baches?

Fue como un golpetazo sorprendente, y más cuando empezó a reírse tras ver las carotas de todos. Y justo allí, captado por las cámaras, parando el tiempo siguiente, se hizo gran amiga de Nikki Reed.

Peter decía que era un mapa, una cajita de sorpresas de una manera emocional y sexual a su vez, lo argumentaba con sus chistes y jugarretas de doble sentido, era extraño, se sentía como la víctima de cada una de sus palabras, siempre eran ellos dos contra todo, siempre estaban juntos, siempre salían. Nunca se preocupó por ello, pues sus intenciones no eran la gran cosa… eso se decía, era lo que se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente, porque ̶ no muy en el fondo̶ ella lo atraía hacía sí poco a poco, y los dos sin darse cuenta cayeron redondo en el precipicio, fue cuando empezaron a sentir otras cosas mucho más profundas, difíciles de ignorar, las jugarretas se convirtieron en indirectas y el doble sentido recobró su sentido.

Camina con las manos metidas en los bolsillos hacía su camerino, esa filosofía interna tenía que parar en algún momento. No lo iban a necesitar en ese momento, así que se permitió darse el lujo de ir a echar una cabezadita en el sofá que tenía dentro, el estómago le roía de inquietud y no podía quedarse allí parado como si nada, aunque se percibía su tranquilidad, los fantasmas de sus actos lo rodeaban en ese momento.

―¿Me queréis dejar en paz?

Un tono de voz que escuchó no muy cerca le da una mala espina, pero aun así sigue andando.

―Vamos, chica, aunque sea déjame buscarte una toalla. Estás empapando el suelo y… ¡Ey! ¡No camines tan rápido! ¿Acaso quieres besar el piso? ¡Cuidado…!

Se queda quieto y agudiza el oído, la conversación parece venir del otro lado del pasillo, aunque no está muy seguro, el sitio en el que está es reducido y las paredes hacen de barrera para que el sonido no se escape. Aunque ya se habían perdido las voces del centro del estudio, creía que era el único caminando por allí. Al cabo de un instante oye una voz de nuevo acompañada con un golpe sordo.

Luego una carcajada enorme.

―Coño, Lizzie… venga.

Fue cuando los vio al cruzar. Liz en el suelo y Jackson tendiéndole una mano.

―¿Por qué todos me dicen Lizzie? Desde que llegué aquí es Lizzie, Lizzie ―toma su mano y se levanta de un tirón― Lizzie cuéntame algo, ¿Oye Lizzie que tal todo? ¿Lizzie estás preparada para grabar? Me refiero a que no me llaman Lizzie desde la universidad ¿Sabes lo que es eso Jackson?

―Nunca he ido a la universidad.

―No me interesa.

Saca una llave de su bolso y jurunguea la cerradura con impaciencia.

―¿Siempre eres tan cascarrabias o es cosa de esta mañana? ―pregunta apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta de su camerino.

Elizabeth logra abrirla y gira la cabeza ligeramente.

―Relájate, oye, no todos los miembros del elenco han llegado, sólo poquísimos y no creo que vengan ―protesta él con razón.

―Pero Nikki… y Peter…

Un calor húmedo acarició su nuca.

―Está detrás de ti.

De repente, Elizabeth fue plenamente consciente de la luz demasiado fuerte sobre sus cabezas, del insoportable olor a pino y a lluvia.

Del hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella.

―¡Peter! ―El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, y la respiración se le aceleró―. No te había visto llegar.

―Estabas ocupada.

Peter se dio cuenta del aspecto que traía Elizabeth, estaba empapada de la cabeza a los pies.

―¿Estás bien?

―No. Sí… no…

Sacude la cabeza.

―Hablamos luego. ―observó a Jackson―. Adiós.

―¿Eres un poco borde, no?

El chico se endereza y se cruza de brazos. Mirándola con una ceja enarcada.

―Soy bastante borde en estos momentos ―rectifica―. De hecho la mayoría de la gente suele caerme mal pero muy en el fondo, silenciosamente, y yo suelo caerle mal a la mayoría de la gente que me encuentra así, como lo estoy justo ahora, y tú me agradas Jack ―apuntó en un ademán rápido hacía Peter, que estaba como petrificado observando su mal humor― y tú también. Ahora, si me disculpan… los dos, quiero quitarme toda esta ropa, secarme, y no están invitados a acompañarme.

Y tras eso, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose simultáneamente.

Jackson observa a Peter con un parpadeo de ojos y silbando gesticula un gesto de admiración.

―Mis respetos hacía Gavin. Pero qué mujer.

A Peter se le escapa una risilla y se cruza de hombros.

―Pero así es que debe ser. ―suspira con ironía, Liz no iba a aceptarlo a él, no iba a aceptar sus palabras ni ninguna clase de cariño que quisiera ofrecerle.

Y Peter lo sabía, Peter sabía que estando en una relación no podría ofrecerle nada a ella que quisiera, y ella estando en una no iba a tratar de ser infiel.

Todo lo que les quedaban eran los segundos, las horas, los días y los momentos unidos a un camino efímero de posibilidades idílicas. Sin decir largo pero tampoco corto, corto al fin, vivencias tras otras, ocultas… compartidas.

Las horas trascurren pausadamente en el set, sin fluir en base a su desesperación por huir el uno del otro, pero esta vez metafóricamente sin mucho sentido, todo era una contradicción. Y la soledad de ambos se hacía más ocurrente cada vez que cruzaban miradas, pero tenían qué, de todos modos, quisieran o no, eran co-estrellas, marido y mujer.

Y nadie caía en cuentas, y nadie sabía nada. Ignoraban el tornado que se formaba en el aire cada vez que estaban juntos, tornado que crecía y se convertía en fuego de alguna manera.

Se veían a largos ratos, estaban juntos indefinidamente, suponiéndose así que filmaban alguna escena u otra cosilla, luego era la barrera, el desconocimiento, eludían esa desmesurada forma de amarse tan silenciosamente, tan presos del sosiego.

Era lo que sentían por dentro, muy en el fondo, taciturno. No obstante que por fuera pareciese que no eran nada más que buenos amigos.

Sabían que era algo indebido, eso lo tenían claro. Era quebrantar las reglas, causar algarabía, romper corazones, decepcionar personas. Esto podría no ser muy bien causado por esa apetencia. Platónicamente era un amor bullicioso. Un amor que traía consigo a muchos transeúntes, desde el más pequeño hasta el más considerable.

El hombre es una máquina de desear, muy cierto, pero a una máquina hay que alimentarla, si se pretende que funcione. Puede afirmarse que el motor de la sociedad actual se halla, de manera muy destacada, en el deseo. De esto, todos cuantos no concluyen en dolor si no se colman no son necesarios, sino que tienen un impulso fácil de eludir cuando parecen ser de difícil consecución o de efectos perniciosos. Sin embargo, si no se acarrean de dolor, si no se colman, les acompaña una intensa pasión, debido a esa vanidad de la persona humana.

La infidelidad es la mayor y la más grave falta de respeto que consideraba Liz, es que no podría ni pensarlo, siquiera digerirlo. Bajo la vehemente luz amarilla del farol que iluminaba su cabeza, pensaba en las diferentes maneras de eludir este deseo que le arrebataba el puesto al arte de amar.

Con las ocho de la noche, y ya culminado su día con una mejor cara, esperaba, sí, esperaba tranquilamente un auto que la vendría a buscar. Esta vez fue inteligente, y le llamó desde el set. El frío aire traspasaba su chaqueta, se decía que la lluvia culminaría en el crepúsculo, y fue así, culminó, pero dejando una esencia helada derramada por las calles vastas.

Injustamente, queriéndolo o no, le esperaba desde afuera, porque desde dentro, no hubiera podido seguir de pie bajo toda esa tención, esa fragancia que olía por todos lados.

Había una viejecita que dormía sentada en el banco de la parada, justo del otro lado de la calle, esperando su transporte.

Había estrellas en el cielo.

Había soledad en los alrededores.

Habían dudas diáfanas y errores por cometer.

―Hueles a jazmines.

Elizabeth giró sobre sus talones. Su bufanda, sobre la chaqueta, se agitó con el movimiento de su cuerpo, auxiliado por el aire gélido. Apretó su bolso contra su pecho como queriendo protegerse.

Sus hombros se relajaron al ver de quién se trataba.

―¡Demonios! ―espetó― ¿Qué clase de expresión asesina es esa, Peter?

De su aliento salieron despendidas virutas de vaho álgido bajo la luz tenue del farol, su pelo brillaba eclipsado.

Peter río entre dientes.

―Te veía desde adentro, pensé que te vendría bien alguna compañía o algo así.

―Ah, pues pensaste mal. ―sentenció ella con una sonrisa.

Peter ignoró ese ataque persuasivo de guerra por su parte, pues de igual manera, iba a quedarse allí. Tenía que disculparse antes.

―¿No te gustó el sándwich que sirvieron en el set? ―le preguntó.

―No como pescado. ―Elizabeth se cruzó de hombros con indiferencia.

―¿Por qué?

―Orinan en el agua.

―Como los niños ―observó Peter.

―No exactamente como los niños.

Peter sonrió medianamente y se colocó a su lado.

Fue ahí cuando Liz entendió que él no pretendía marcharse.

―¿Tendremos que esperar mucho? ―preguntó él como si la cosa fuera de dos.

Elizabeth sacudió los hombros y le dirigió una mirada a la señora durmiente.

―Ella llegó cuando tenía veintiún años.

Una carcajada, traslucida, surgió de la garganta de Peter que despabiló a la señora.

―¿Hace cuánto llegaste a Luisiana?

Ella se topó con unos ojos azulados.

―Hoy. Llegué a penas.

―¿Dónde te hospedas?

―Soy indigente.

Otra carcajada se atascó en la garganta de él.

Liz se quedó mirando fijamente su barbilla. Zarcillos de neblina amarilla se enroscaron alrededor del farol.

―Quiero disculparme. ―Dijo él de un modo claro y preciso. Cordial, frío.

Una argentina exclamación de sorpresa se escapó de la boca de ella.

―¿Recuerdas la cena del elenco, hace unos días?

Elizabeth tragó saliva. Y asintió.

―No debí…

Ella lo cortó con un ademán de negación.

―Peter… evidentemente algo está pasando.

―Liz, no quería hacerlo…

―Sí querías.

Él no respondió después de un rato.

―Me gustaría que pensaras que fue impotencia o algo así, necesidad… matar las ganas.

Él observaba todo lo que la luz dorada le permitía ver de su rostro, vio sus pestañas caoba con la punta iluminada, su dermis, le vio dudar.

Un aire glacial se cristalizó en los pulmones de Elizabeth.

―Peter, cada vez que hablo contigo… algo en mí… ―ríe, como si fuera una idea estúpida―, cambia de alguna manera. Ese resbalón, ese día…, ese día sentí un miedo tremendo, fue tan inconsciente, tan trasparente, tan límpida. Este amor no es compatible con ninguna realización sensual: vive en la lejanía y la soledad, como el ruiseñor. Fue como si estuviésemos juntos, sin nada entre los dos… ni ninguna clase de barrera... ―calló un instante―. Significa que te quiero ―se ríe, maldita sea, se ríe― te quiero de verdad, me gustas.

Se escuchó el motor de un auto, y luces que derramaban su resplandor por la calle oscura. Un auto que se detuvo al frente de ellos dos.

Peter se acercó y abrió la puerta trasera.

Liz entró. Se sentó, y le miró.

El placer es el principio y el fin de vivir felizmente. Peter lo sabía, y había algo de esperanza en él cuando conoció a Elizabeth. La esperanza debe arropar siempre nuestros deseos, para que no se enfríen. Un ejemplo, muy excepcional, de coincidencia entre los deseos de los actores y los de los personajes y las posibilidades de llevarlos a cabo.

―¿Nunca has querido hacer algo que, claramente está mal, pero lo deseas con ansias, algo que quieres, sin importar lo que digan los demás, Liz?

―Es mi día a día… Peter.

―Déjame ir contigo esta noche.

Liz enmudeció ante tal petición.

―No pienses en nadie, o en nada, piensa en ti, piensa en mí, piensa en tus deseos, y en tus deseos como actriz.

―Vocaliza por favor.

―Que también te amo.

.

.

.

**¡BAM! **

**Lo tengo todo bien planeado, bien sujeto hasta las próximas dos actualizaciones y bueno. El mundo explota. **

**A partir de los próximos capítulos irán haciendo acto de presencia los demás personajes que siempre ven en estos fics. Habrán nuevos también y esas cosas chachis.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es posible que tenga algunos errores de tecleo porque no lo he revisado, cosas de la vida.**

**¿Saben que comentando contribuis a la felicidad ajena? Pues sí. ¿Y saben que es totalmente gratuito hacerlo? ¿A qué _mola_? **


End file.
